The Lost Experience clues/July 4
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#July 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake's new post Italy 02 post Yeah, I'm still here in Sanremo. I guess, sometimes, it takes a leap of faith. Now, then. The problem with directional mics, as some of you may know, is that wind, say the breeze coming off the Mediterranean, will often wreck the quality of what you're trying to record. Now, if you're shooting a movie, you put that microphone as close as you can to your actors and wait for the wind to die down between "takes." But if you're recording a bunch of corrupt executives on the beach in Sanremo - from FAR AWAY - sometimes you just have to cross your fingers and hope for the best. And sometimes, you get it. Check out this CONVERSATION I recorded between Mittelwerk and a couple of his cronies. It raises new questions - yeah, I'm getting frustrated too - but it also answers a few. Even if we're not in the RIGHT place, it seems like we just might be heading there. rblake organharvest *The sound clip is accessed by clicking "The Truth" under the radio stations on the left side of the page, and inputting the username and password provided. Here is the direct link: http://au.i1.yimg.com/au.yimg.com/i/tv/lost/gallery/mischief/no_yesmen.mp3 Follow-up Post: 19.09: Is it just me, or did you detect a little insurrection in the ranks? Guess management courses aren't required to get your evil medical degree. So, there you have it. Confirmation. Our suspicions were right. Those savants were running the Valenzetti Equation (or an attempted facsimile)!! If, like me, your brief moment of elation has turned into dread, then you, too, realize how serious this is. True Valenzetti Equation or false, Mittelwerk is dipping his hands in a stream that leads to apocalypse. But, what's next... is it this SPIDER PROTOCOL? If so, I'm afraid the wheels are already in motion. Where is ALVAR HANSO in this??? Mittelwerk claims to have Hanso's proxy, but I agree with Peter Thompson. A Hanso appearance would answer a lot of my questions. But I don't think that's gonna happen unless we make it happen. How? I don't know. I realize that seems to be my stock answer right now... and, I won't lie... with each passing day, my hopes are dwindling that this thing's gonna come out on the side of right. But, I'm not outta hope yet. Valenzetti, the veracity of Mittelwerk's equation, they still seem to be a wrench in the good doc's gears. Unfortunately the man's fate is still unknown. I've talked to a lot of people - there is no definitive account of his alleged death... But then again, there's also no evidence he's alive. It's a dangerous gamble, but I may have to follow Mittelwerk's lead after all. GidgetGirl, I know we may be on the outs - but, for the sake of everyone, do you have anything else I can use? Gidget Girl conversation A conversation takes place between herself and GidgetGirl. It continues from yesterday's post, where Rachel Blake signed off confused about the information GidgetGirl gave. GidgetGirl: Rachel, I know it's confusing. And I've read what everyone else has been saying, as well. But... if there was a gag order on Valenzetti's personal information, if he himself didn't want the details released, can we really believe anything this author may have seemingly uncovered? Should we not approach this information with a leery eye? Rachel Blake: Of course we should. But, what about YOUR information? GidgetGirl: Why would I steer you wrong? Does that make any sense, that I would lead you part way toward the truth only to spin you around a few days later? Rachel Blake: You didn't answer my question. GidgetGirl: And you didn't answer mine. Is Mittelwerk not here? If you're not going to trust me, Rachel, you'd better at least trust yourself. Your own words: "whatever is about to happen is ABOUT TO HAPPEN."'' Rachel Blake: Please. Why did you tell me Sanremo? GidgetGirl: I hope you realize what you're asking of me. Rachel Blake: I NEED to know. GidgetGirl: Fine. I've seen The Hanso Foundation's dossier on Enzo Valenzetti. The details of his life were all there in black and white. The documents say he was born here and returned here. That's all I know. Now, if you still feel yourself needing to believe you'll find the truth in the pages of some out of print book by a dead pop-novelist, be my guest, Rachel. This is your crusade, not mine. Theories * The two characters in the audio conversation sound just like DJ Dan and Tonya. Could this be a fake clue manufactured DJ Dan? July 4